1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical drugs which reduce damage of gastrointestinal mucosal induced by non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, NSAIDs, and the method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Background Art
NSAIDs, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, are commonly used as a pain killer, antipyretic, and anti-inflammatory drugs. Even though the NSAIDs have a suitable effect, it has a drawback to induce damage of gastrointestinal mucosal.
Japanese Patent Publication 2005-343886 disclose that damage of gastrointestinal mucosal induced by Ibuprofen, which is categorized in NSAIDs, is reduced by mixing sugars (Patent document 1). However the alleviative effect caused by the mixture of Ibuprofen and sugars at a dry state is not sufficient.
Japanese Patent Publication 2005-139165 disclose that damage of gastrointestinal mucosal induced by NSAIDs including Loxoprofen is reduced by mixing sugars (Patent document 2). However the alleviative effect caused by the mixture of NSAIDs and sugars at a dry state is not sufficient.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Publication 2005-343886
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Publication 2005-139165